Touch Me
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: An interesting night in the car ensues after Hermione and Ginny leave a club drunk, and unable to drive home... Rating for smutty goodness, please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Ok... something to tide you over until the next instalment of Unfamiliar Spell. This oneshot has been inspired by two separate nights; the first, where I taught a friend how to smoke. The second... well, I'll leave your imaginations to what happened during the second night. I don't want to see any reviews about how smoking is bad for you, blah blah blah... As a smoker in a country where the government wants to introduce plain-packaging on the cigarette packets (and charges more tax on cigarettes than any other country in the world), I'm sick of hearing it all. The same goes for the lesbian goings-on in this story; if you don't like it, then don't bother reading it. My writing style has nothing to do with what goes on in this story, and I'd prefer it if people had criticism, to simply critique the way I wrote it. I apologise if there are any silly mistakes in there, it has not been betaed... and it's a little too late for me to be able to read through it again lol. In any case... I do hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to two lovely ladies, who shall remain nameless :) Please remember to review after reading it, guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch Me<strong>

"Good Lord, I am drunk," Hermione muttered, stumbling out of a muggle club, well after 2am on a Friday morning. "Why on earth did I let you take me out?" she asked the redheaded woman swaying next to her with a lit cigarette dangling out her mouth.

Ginny giggled softly, taking the cigarette from her mouth and nudged her, almost causing both of them to fall over, "Because you've been working far too hard, and you needed a night out."

"Thank God I don't have to work tomorrow," Hermione muttered, grabbing hold of Ginny's unoccupied hand as they wandered down the street to where her car was in a little open car-park. "What are we going to do about the car though? I don't really want to leave it here."

"We can sleep in it," Ginny said, dragging on the cigarette as they approached the car. "You'll be sober by the morning, we'll just drive home then." She exhaled the smoke slowly, dropping the butt on the ground and extinguishing it with the heel of her shoe.

Hermione sighed as she searched through her bag for her keys, pulling them out with a flourish and unlocking the car. "We don't have blankets, or anything though."

"Hermione," Ginny murmured in a condescending tone, "What were all those years at Hogwarts useful for?"

Hermione frowned for a second, before grinning shyly as Ginny whipped out her wand. "Sorry."

Ginny giggled again and opened the boot of the car to try to find something to transfigure. She giggled again as she pulled out a rug, causing Hermione to giggle helplessly too.

"I completely forgot I had that in there," she laughed, taking the rug from Ginny. "Come on, then, we should probably get some sleep."

Ginny snorted softly, "I'm not tired in the slightest."

"Neither am I," Hermione said, opening the driver's side door and sitting down in front of the wheel. "What do you want to do, then?"

Ginny shrugged again as she sat down on the passenger's side, slamming the door shut, "Talk?"

"What about?"

"Well..." Ginny said slowly, frowning slightly. Then, she grinned widely and turned her body to face Hermione, "Thank you, so much, for saving me from that guy who was trying to make out with me."

Hermione laughed, "Did you see the look on his face? I wasn't sure if he was turned on by the thought of us dancing like that together, or if he was disappointed that he had no shot with you."

The redhead grinned and leaned her head on the headrest of the seat. "Probably both. We would make a hot couple," she said, winking at the brunette.

"Of course we would," Hermione said, smirking back at Ginny. "Just imagine the hot lesbian sex."

Ginny giggled and threw her head back, gazing up through the sun-roof at the few twinkling stars she could see in the London sky. "Girls do know what girls like," she said softly, mentally drawing lines between the stars.

Hermione smiled and looked up too. "We really should be out in the country so we could see all the stars."

"I seriously doubt that any country pub would've provided us with such a good time," Ginny said, turning her head to look back at Hermione. The light from the street lamp outside was shining down through the window, gracing Hermione's neck with a ghostly luminescence. It looked so soft, and she suddenly felt like touching it, just to see if it was as soft and tender as it looked.

Hermione looked back at Ginny and smiled, "That's true." She looked around in the car for a moment, before frowning slightly. "How do you want to sleep tonight?"

"We could put the backseats down," Ginny suggested, tearing her eyes away from Hermione's neck and looking at the back of the car, "and lie with our legs in the boot."

"We'd be able to share the rug properly, then," Hermione said, nodding. "Alright, let's move our seats forward and pull the back ones down."

Once they had dumped the many scrolls of parchment in the back on the front seats, they both got out of the car and walked around to pull the backseats down, settling themselves down in the middle together. Hermione spread the rug out across the pair of them, and they lay down together.

"I hope the police don't come inspect the car, or anything," Hermione muttered, shifting uncomfortably at the thought of someone knocking on the window with a flashlight. "Let me lock the doors," she said, sitting up suddenly and leaning back to tap the driver's side lock down. As she leaned back, Ginny was once again confronted by bare skin, this time the skin leading up Hermione's hip towards her ribcage as her shirt shifted with the change in position. Ginny bit down hard on her bottom lip, noticing (again) how smooth her skin looked, and restrained herself from reaching out to touch it gently.

The brunette slid back down to lie next to Ginny, turning her body to face her and smiled, "Though, this is a car-park. There are plenty of other cars here, and I really shouldn't be driving in this state."

Ginny smiled and nodded, shifting a little closer to Hermione, "Don't worry about it," she murmured, her hands falling down between them to find Hermione's.

"I'll try not to," Hermione murmured back, squeezing Ginny's hands. She sighed softly, "My head is still a little woozy from the alcohol."

Ginny giggled, "So's mine. I kind of want another cigarette, but I really don't want to go out into the cold."

"You had way too many tonight, anyway," Hermione said, moving Ginny's right hand up so that her arm was resting on Hermione's hip, pulling her a little closer. "I have no idea why you picked smoking up."

"Obviously to rebel against my parents," Ginny said sarcastically, grinning happily as the pair of them rested their foreheads against each other. She let her hand slip further down, burying it between Hermione's waistline and the seat beneath her, touching a slither of bare skin.

Hermione laughed softly, "That must be it."

They were silent for a second or two before Ginny groaned softly, "I really want another one."

Hermione giggled, tightening her hold around the younger woman, "So have one."

"I'd have to get out of the car..."

"Have it in here," Hermione cut across her. "We'll just have to open the windows."

Ginny grinned and leaned closer to peck Hermione on the lips gently, "Thank you!"

They both rolled over to open their respective windows before Ginny withdrew her packet of Marlboro Lights from Hermione's bag. Lighting one, she inhaled and exhaled in the direction of the window happily. Hermione laughed at the content look on her face,

"Feel better now?"

Ginny grinned again and nodded, lying back down a little further away from Hermione in an attempt to keep as much smoke away from her as possible. "Have you ever tried smoking?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "My parents are dentists, do you have any idea what smoking does to your teeth?"

"You're such a muggle," Ginny muttered, dragging on the cigarette. "You know we have magic that can prevent and stop that."

Hermione shrugged, "It's just something my parents instilled in me. If they ever caught me..."

"Like they're gonna show up now and yell at you for sharing a car with a smoker," Ginny said, giggling softly. "You're so paranoid."

Hermione smiled and propped herself up on an elbow, leaning her head against her hand, "Alright, then. Teach me how to smoke."

Ginny turned her head to face her, smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Consider this a drunken request," Hermione said, shifting her body so she was closer to Ginny.

Ginny snorted and took another drag of her cigarette, "Somehow, I'm reluctant to let you try. What if you get angry at me in the morning for convincing you to smoke?"

Hermione laughed and moved closer, "I'm already second-hand smoking, and have been for most of the night, thanks to you. Plus... I suppose I've always been curious."

"Oh, really? Goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger, curious about smoking?" Ginny asked, holding the cigarette out of her reach.

The brunette smirked and climbed across Ginny so that she was straddling her hips, grabbing for the cigarette, "Yes, curious. Now, show me."

Ginny sighed an over-exasperated sigh before handing the cigarette over, biting down on her bottom lip as Hermione took it, inspecting it closely. It was probably the alcohol talking, but Hermione suddenly looked twice as sexy, her hair cascading down her shoulders, the cigarette held between her index and middle fingers. She shook the thought off and refocused, remembering that she was supposed to be teaching Hermione how to smoke.

"Suck on the end of it gently," she said softly, watching Hermione raise it to her lips. "Then inhale and exhale slowly. Since you've been second-hand smoking all night, it shouldn't make you cough."

The brunette did as instructed, the street light outside making the smoke flowing from her mouth almost look blue. She frowned and looked down at Ginny,

"Did I do it right?"

Ginny laughed and nodded, "Perfect. You were always the model student."

Hermione grinned and lifted the cigarette to her lips, inhaling and exhaling again. Then, she inspected the cigarette again. "How do you get rid of the ash at the end?"

Ginny laughed again, "You flick it. Preferably out the window."

Hermione poked her tongue out at the redhead as she extended her arm to let it rest on the windowsill, flicking the cigarette gently. The ash refused to be separated from the rest of the cigarette, however, and she ended up shaking her arm slightly, frowning heavily at it.

Ginny couldn't help giggling as she watched Hermione shake the cigarette to no avail.

"It's not going away," Hermione pouted, pulling her arm back in and glaring at the stubborn ash.

"Here," Ginny said, taking it away from the brunette and flicking it out the window. "You just need to be a little firmer with it," she said, winking at her.

Hermione grinned and moved off the redhead, sliding down to lie next to her, leaving one of her legs in between Ginny's. "At least I know how to smoke, now."

"Do you like it?"

"I didn't mind it, to be honest."

They were silent for a few seconds while Ginny took another drag of the cigarette, making small smoke rings as she exhaled. Hermione sighed happily and pulled Ginny closer, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for making me come out tonight," the brunette said softly, turning her head to look up at Ginny's face. "I had a good night."

"You're still having a good night," Ginny said, smiling as she continued smoking. "We're not tired yet."

"Good point." She was silent for a second or two, before asking, "Can we try something?"

"Like what?"

"Blow the smoke into my mouth," Hermione said, the faint traces of a smirk evident around her mouth and eyes.

Ginny grinned slightly and raised an eyebrow again, "Why?"

"Because I'm still curious," the brunette said, shrugging slightly.

"You're thinking about that lesbian sex, aren't you?" Ginny asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a loud laugh from Hermione.

"Don't give me that," she said, grinning widely. "Come on, I want to see what it's like."

"Come closer, then," Ginny said, before taking another drag of the cigarette.

Hermione slid up so their mouths were level with each other and less than a centimetre apart, and parted her lips. Ginny slowly exhaled into her mouth, feeling her stomach lurch slightly with anticipation as she accidentally bumped Hermione's lips with hers. The brunette inhaled and exhaled through her nose, not moving from her position. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Ginny became aware that the cigarette was almost burnt down to the filter. Turning her head, she lifted her arm to throw the cigarette butt out the window, before turning back to face Hermione, noticing that the brunette had not moved from her position.

"Can we try something else?" Hermione asked softly, gazing unblinkingly at Ginny's eyes.

"Anything," Ginny replied, gazing back at her.

"I don't know why, but I have this weird, uncontrollable urge to kiss you, right now," Hermione murmured, suddenly looking slightly worried.

Ginny didn't bother responding with words. She simply smiled and closed the remaining distance to Hermione's lips, kissing her softly and chastely. Hermione sighed happily as she leaned into the kiss, raising her hand to cup Ginny's cheek.

The kiss ended, and they lay there for a few moments, looking at each other again, both with the strange sense that something had just changed between them.

"I kind of want to do it again," Ginny said softly, biting down on her bottom lip gently.

Hermione smiled and nudged her nose with hers, not quite kissing her, "So do I."

"I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable, though," she murmured, nudging the brunette back gently and tightening her grip around her waist.

"I'll tell you if it gets to be too much," Hermione murmured, kissing her again, and parting her lips slightly to suck at Ginny's bottom lip. The redhead sighed happily into the kiss, allowing her hand to slide down the brunette's waist, stopping just below her bottom, gripping firmly onto the back of the thigh that was resting comfortably in between her legs.

Hermione's skirt had ridden up to her waist, and Ginny couldn't help laughing softly as she felt the straps of her garter belt holding her stockings up. Hermione broke the kiss and looked down, beginning to laugh too. Both women collapsed into giggles, not entirely sure why it was so funny.

"I didn't know you were wearing this," Ginny laughed, sliding her fingers beneath the straps.

Hermione giggled helplessly, "Even bookworms like to feel sexy."

"Bookworms _are_ sexy," Ginny said, grinning happily at her. "You're sexy."

Hermione's laughs died down as she gazed at Ginny with a small smile hinting at her lips. "Really?"

Ginny smiled at her and nodded, "You're one of the sexiest women I know. Especially when you're reading, or doing your work."

Hermione giggled, glancing down at Ginny's hand, which was now tracing circles on her bare skin, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are," Ginny said, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips. "You get this look of concentration and excitement about you. I've always thought you looked sexy while working. People generally look sexy when they're doing the things they love."

"As long as it's not extraneous exercise," Hermione said, grinning happily as she kissed Ginny back.

The redhead laughed softly, "I suppose it depends. But, the point is, you are a sexy, sexy woman, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled, biting down on her bottom lip as she glanced at Ginny's hand again. She thought for a moment, before moving her hand down to let it rest on top of Ginny's, guiding it a few inches up to her bottom. She gasped slightly in surprise as Ginny's hand squeezed her bottom gently, turning her head back to look at her. Ginny's eyes were fixed on Hermione's neck as she unashamedly groped her bottom, longing to move closer to it to attack it with her lips and teeth.

"If you don't want to go any further, then I suggest that we stop now," Ginny said softly, tearing her eyes away from her neck for the second time that night and gazing into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you're making me want to do other things to you, and I don't know if you'd be entirely receptive to those things."

Hermione was silent, chewing down on her bottom lip and letting her eyes trail from Ginny's eyes, down her neck, to her chest. "What kind of things?"

Ginny sighed heavily, "You know, if it was anyone else, I'd already have you out of your skirt and shirt."

"Tell me what you'd be doing right about now," Hermione said softly, leaning closer to kiss her.

"Well," Ginny said, sliding her hand up past Hermione's hip to the hem of her shirt, "I'd probably be kissing you here," she said, moving her fingers past the shirt and up towards her breasts. She hesitated for a moment, before letting her hand rest on Hermione's breast, running her thumb over where her nipple had hardened to make a small mound.

Hermione shivered slightly, moving her hand to rest on top of Ginny's, "I don't know if this is the alcohol talking, but I really, really want you to do that," she murmured, chewing down on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her lips hard, pulling Ginny over as she rolled onto her back. The kiss ended, and Ginny smiled down at Hermione, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione laughed softly and watched Ginny begin to undo the buttons on her shirt, spreading it apart once it was open. She wore a simple white bra beneath it, and Ginny could clearly see how turned on she was by the state of her hardened nipples.

"Sit up, for a second," Ginny said, moving back slightly. Hermione did as she was told, shrugging her shirt off and leaning back on her elbows, looking up at Ginny through her eyelashes. The redhead smirked slightly as she shifted across to straddle the brunette, reaching around her back with one arm and popping the bra open.

"How did you open it with one hand?" Hermione asked, slipping the bra straps down her shoulders and tossing it aside.

Ginny smirked, "This is not my first time, Hermione." She couldn't help sitting back and just looking at the beautiful, half-naked form before her. "You really are stunning," she murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips again, biting down on her bottom lip and sucking it in, before trailing her kisses across her jaw line, down to her neck. Hermione moaned softly as Ginny bit her neck gently, sucking her skin in and massaging it with her tongue. She moved her hands up to Hermione's chest as she focused on her neck, trailing her fingertips around the underside of her breasts, before rubbing her engorged nipples with her thumbs.

Hermione moaned again as Ginny began to trail kisses further down, from her neck to her collar bone, down to her chest. Without any hesitation, she descended onto Hermione's left nipple, her tongue darting out to flick it gently. Hermione shivered, clutching at the back of Ginny's head as she sucked her nipple in hard, biting down on it and twisting her tongue around it.

"Oh, God," Hermione breathed, squirming slightly beneath Ginny's weight, "you're really, really good at that," she murmured, moaning again.

Ginny smirked, licking her nipple one last time before sitting up slightly. "You sound so fucking hot when you talk like that," she murmured back, leaning down and kissing her neck gently.

"You know what I think would be fucking hot?" Hermione asked, grinning widely as Ginny pinched her nipple suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked, leaning back to look down at her.

"If you took your shirt off too," she said, her fingers playing with the hem of Ginny's shirt.

Ginny grinned back at her before tugging her shirt over her head, tossing it aside before snapping her bra apart. Hermione pulled it from her body and gazed up at her, smiling happily.

"Why haven't we done this before?" she asked.

"You're straight, remember?" Ginny replied, leaning down to kiss her again, her stomach jumping wildly as their breasts made contact with each other.

"Mmm, I don't know about that," Hermione whispered, moving her hands up to twist them through Ginny's hair. "I think we've established that I'm not entirely straight."

Ginny laughed softly, "Isn't this a drunken indiscretion?"

"I wouldn't do that to you," Hermione said, suddenly looking quite serious. "I wouldn't have let you do any of that if this was a simple drunken indiscretion."

Ginny frowned slightly, "So, you've wanted to do this for a while?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, biting down on her bottom lip as she gazed up at Ginny's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and suddenly pulled Ginny closer, crashing her lips upon hers and kissing her hard. "Stop asking me if I'm sure," she murmured, breaking the kiss. "If I wasn't, I would've told you so a while ago."

Ginny grinned, "I didn't know you were such a bully in bed, Hermione."

Hermione smirked, "Yes, well, if you don't fuck me soon, I'll be forced to take your lunch money."

Ginny laughed softly, moving her hands down to take Hermione's wrists and pin them above her head, "Patience, Ms Granger. Foreplay is everything in lesbian sex."

"So, teach me," Hermione said, struggling slightly at the grip Ginny had on her wrists, trying vainly to lean up to kiss her lips again.

Ginny stayed just out of her reach though, laughing again as Hermione sank back down with a pout on her face. "You really don't like being controlled like this, do you?"

"I'm usually the instigator," Hermione said, shrugging slightly. "Ron was always so boring..."

Ginny shuddered, "Please don't talk about my brother when we're like this."

"Sorry," Hermione said, smiling apologetically.

"Just do me a favour," Ginny said softly, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Don't think about him."

"I'm not," Hermione replied, kissing her back. "The only person I'm thinking about right now is you."

The redhead smiled in satisfaction as she released her grip on Hermione's wrists, "I'll make sure to encourage that, then."

She kissed Hermione's lips again before trailing kisses back across her jaw line, nibbling briefly on her earlobe before focusing her attention on her neck again. As she sucked in Hermione's skin, the brunette let out a soft moan, causing Ginny's stomach to jump again with pleasure. She let her fingertips trail slowly down from her collarbone, grazing her nipple gently, before moving further south to play with the skin just below her bellybutton. Hermione let out a low sigh of delight, her hips beginning to move around in slow circles, trying to relieve the pressure mounting in her lower abdomen.

"Wait," Hermione gasped as Ginny found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Ginny pulled back immediately and looked down at her, "You alright?"

"I want to get rid of this," Hermione mumbled, tugging on her skirt.

The redhead grinned and moved off her to allow her to undo it, fumbling slightly with the zipper, before lifting her hips and pushing it down. Ginny pulled the offending piece of clothing off her legs and tossed it aside, trying to go back to what she was doing,

"Wait," Hermione repeated.

"What now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smirked and looked down at Ginny's still clothed lower half, "Get rid of those."

Ginny couldn't help grinning as Hermione's fingers almost ripped her jeans open, pushing them down, licking her lips hungrily. The redhead kicked them off and rolled back over to kiss Hermione again, her fingers resuming their slow path down to Hermione's crotch, playing with the garter belt that still held her stockings up. Hermione had embedded her fingers through Ginny's thick, red hair, her soft moans slowly gaining volume as the redhead's fingers moved further south.

They broke the kiss as Ginny's fingers gently began to rub Hermione's crotch through her panties, feeling very satisfied with herself as she felt how damp they were. Hermione was breathing hard now, and had removed one of her hands from Ginny's head to clutch onto her shoulder tightly.

"I want to feel you," she murmured through her moans, her hips rotating against Ginny's fingers and her eyes flying open to gaze up at her.

"You don't have to," Ginny said softly, ceasing her movements, but still leaving her fingers where they were. "I'm quite happy where we are."

Hermione shook her head, "I _want_ to touch you. I want to make you feel as good as I do."

"You already do," Ginny murmured, leaning down to kiss her again. "But I'm not going to complain if you want to do more."

"I do," Hermione murmured back, moving her hand down from Ginny's shoulder to cup her breast, mimicking the redhead's movements by rubbing her nipple gently with her thumb. "I _want_ to touch you," she repeated.

Ginny smiled, removing her hand from Hermione's crotch to guide her hand down her torso, letting it rest on top of her underwear. Hermione slowly moved her fingers against her, chewing down on her bottom lip as Ginny closed her eyes and moaned softly, watching her movements intently. She did the same as she felt Ginny's hand move back to where it had been, rubbing her through her panties. They began to kiss again, mouths wide open to each other, touching and tasting each other. Almost at the same time, they let their fingers slip past the other's underwear, Hermione gasping slightly as she felt how wet and warm the redhead was.

Their hips were grinding down against their hands as they fell into synch with each other, almost as though each knew exactly what the other wanted. Ginny let two fingers slip inside Hermione, while still rubbing her clit with her thumb, while Hermione's fingers worked away at Ginny's clit; up, down, side-to-side, and around in circles. Their heartbeats were raising and their breaths were coming out in pants as they continued kissing, their moans growing in volume as each neared their peak.

The kiss was broken as Hermione came first, groaning and moaning Ginny's name out loudly, her hips in spasm as she rode the wave of her orgasm out, withdrawing her hand from Ginny's underwear to clutch at the front seat behind her, moaning her name out over and over, clenching her teeth as Ginny's fingers continued their thrusting, and her thumb continuing the frantic rubbing, wanting to elicit as pleasurable a response as she possibly could. It was all Ginny needed to finish herself off, hearing her say her name over and over again, her own hips shuddering as she ground them down onto Hermione's thigh, moaning her name out too.

As their orgasms subsided and their bodies relaxed, Hermione collapsed down on her back. Ginny smirked slightly as she gently removed her fingers from between her legs before leaning down next to her, raising her fingers to her mouth to lick them.

Hermione looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Wow."

Ginny's smirk widened to a grin, "I'm not quite done yet."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What else can you possibly do?"

Ginny didn't bother responding with words, merely sliding down to come face to face with her crotch, pulling her panties aside before moving closer to lick her clean. Hermione moaned again as her tongue curled itself around her clit, before moving down to lick up every last drop. Satisfied that her job was done, Ginny sat up slightly and smirked again.

Hermione smiled contentedly, "You're amazing."

"That's what they tell me," Ginny said, winking at her from between her legs.

"Come here and kiss me," Hermione said softly sitting up to pull her closer. She sighed happily as she tasted herself on Ginny's tongue, wrapping her legs around her as she lay back. "That was incredible," she breathed, breaking the kiss and running her clean hand back through Ginny's hair.

"Yeah, it was," Ginny replied, kissing her chastely. "Not bad, for a straight girl."

"I don't think we can call my sexuality straight in any way, shape, or form," Hermione murmured, sighing slightly and releasing her legs from around the redhead's waist.

Ginny raised an eyebrow this time, "Is that a bad thing?"

Hermione looked up at her thoughtfully, pausing, for what Ginny thought was a few moments too long. "No man has ever made me come that hard, or made me moan his name out so vehemently." She paused again, the thoughtful look breaking out into a smile, suddenly looking absolutely radiant.

Ginny sighed in relief and smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her again, "I'll take that as a no, then."

"Did you really think that I wasn't satisfied?" Hermione asked, still with that smile on her face.

Ginny snorted, "You wouldn't be the first girl to say 'Wow, you're amazing, but I still like the penis.' But I am very, _very_ glad that you haven't said that."

"I'd be mad to say such a thing after what you just did to me," Hermione scoffed, watching Ginny move from between her legs to lie on her side next to her, propping herself up on an elbow.

Ginny smiled happily as she looked Hermione's body up and down, her eyes lingering on the garter that still adorned Hermione's hips. "I think I may have to make it compulsory for you to wear this," she said, snapping one of the straps against Hermione's skin, causing her to gasp sharply, "whenever we go out, now."

"Why's that?"

Ginny turned her head to find a sly smirk gracing Hermione's face, and grinned innocently, "Because it's such a turn-on. Especially if you come out without panties on."

Hermione gasped in mock outrage, "Are you objectifying me, Ms Weasley?"

"I think I am, yes," Ginny replied, snapping one of the straps again.

Hermione laughed softly, "As you wish, then."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

**A/N: Again, I don't want to see any reviews telling me that smoking is bad for you, or it's unattractive. I am an adult and I make my own decisions, I don't need anyone trying to make me see the light; the same goes for the lesbian content in this story. If you have something nice or constructive to say, however, please leave it in a review :) they are very much appreciated!**

**Alex**


End file.
